pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP170: An Elite Coverup!
is the 13th episode of Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors. Episode Plot Team Rocket represents their Pokémon daycare center, where one can leave their Pokémon and in short time, it is trained and evolved. One boy comes with Magby and is taken in the center. The boy is pleased to hear that they are going to train it, but Team Rocket is smiling, as, according to Meowth, the Magby would lit the fire for any of the boss' needs. The heroes come in town and the boy, who gave Magby to Team Rocket, is delighted to see Ash's Pikachu. He introduces himself as Roland and wishes to get a Pikachu one day. In the park, Roland plays with Pikachu. They ask him which Pokémon he got. Roland answers that he got a Magby, which is in the daycare to be trained for the evolution in two hours. The gang thinks this is unusual and go to see and come to a building, which is closed. Roland is a bit upset, but knows Bertha will help them. Bertha herself comes and demands of the heroes their names. As they introduce themselves, Brock soon realizes something, but Bertha takes him away alone; she confirms she is a member of the Elite Four, but wants this to be kept as a secret. Bertha orders Roland to get with the training. Roland admits his Magby got stolen, making Bertha displeased. Bertha reminds him that he needs to watch over his Magby and needs to correct the mistake he made. Roland accepts the task, with Dawn and Ash helping him in this. Bertha is told Ash needs one more Gym Badge to compete in the League and that Dawn is on her way to the Grand Festival. She lets them know she will be watching how strong they are and asks them how will they search for Magby. The heroes do not know, but know only that there were three people involved in the theft. Ash sees an observatory and they go there to scout. seeing through the binoculars, they soon see Team Rocket (disguised) by the fountain. They still promote their daycare center. When arriving, Roland demands his Magby back. Jessie replies that they do not know of this Magby and places her hand on the wall. However, it is a fake one and the cardboard house is destroyed. They undisguise themselves and run away. As Dawn and Roland go to chase them, Ash advises to get them cornered by going in two sides. However, they manage to escape and hide in one of the windmills. The heroes do not see which one could it be, so Bertha tells them to see one more carefully; that one is not turning. Bertha advises them to be more observant of things. While Team Rocket is pleased their enemies will not get them, they soon change their mind, seeing them going towards their fake windmill. They turn over the cardboard and fly off in the balloon. Ash sends Ash's Staraptor, who uses Aerial Ace, though Meowth releases a mechanical Staraptor, who cancels his attack. Since they are getting away, Bertha orders the gang to follow her. Soon enough, they find themselves in her car, as she drives fastly towards the balloon. Bertha sends Gliscor, who uses Guillotine. Meowth sends a mechanical Gliscor to cancel the attack, but Bertha's Gliscor destroys it and cuts through the balloon. Arriving where they fell, Roland orders Team Rocket to give Magby back, but they still refuse as Jessie sends Seviper and James his Carnivine, but it bites him. Ash sends Buizel and Dawn her Pachirisu. Seviper goes to Bite, but misses Buizel, who hit it back with Sonic Boom. Pachirisu dodges Carnivine's Bullet Seed and hits it with Spark. With another SonicBoom, Buizel gets Roland's Poké Ball. Roland sends his Magby, who gets hit by Carnivine's Vine Whip, but retaliates with Flamethrower. Seeing no option, Meowth launches an armor, which gets equipped to Seviper and Carnivine. Carnivine and Seviper hit Pachirisu and Buizel with Vine Whip and Poison Tail. Bertha is disgusted by this armor, as the battle must be natural. Team Rocket get annoyed by that statement and tells their Pokémon to strike back. Bertha sends Golem, who uses Rock Blast, which makes the armor shatter and the Pokémon defeated. With a Fire Punch from Magby, Team Rocket blasts off. Ash and Dawn are surprised that Bertha's Pokémon are that strong. Brock, accidentally, tells that Bertha is a member of the Elite Four. Bertha does not like being called like that, but is pleased Magby is back and wants to repay them. Ash wants a battle to see her strength, making Bertha pleased, as she accepts the challenge. Bertha sends Hippowdon and Ash sends his Torterra. Torterra uses Leaf Storm, but Hippowdon uses Dig to avoid it and uses Iron Head to deal damage to Torterra. Torterra uses Rock Climband gets in collision with Hippowdon's Iron Head; a huge blast is made. Bertha advises Ash and Dawn to be more observant; they need to see the status of their own and their opponent's Pokémon and that will aid them in the future. Torterra goes back on its feet, but Hippowdon already Digs. Ash heeds Bertha's advise and looks on the ground. When seeing the rocks move, Ash's quick reaction enables Torterra to dodge Hippowdon's Iron Head. Torterra retaliates with Leaf Storm and hits Hippowdon, though it goes back to digging. Ash looks on the ground, but many rocks move, confusing him. Hippowdon uses Iron Head and hits Torterra and defeats it using Fire Fang. Bertha admits Ash has proven his strength, but needs to keep practicing, but remarks his calmness. Ash asks her if he can win the League. Bertha does not know that, but it depends on what he observes. Before the night, they all go in Bertha's car to have a ride. Debuts Character *Bertha Trivia *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Wurmple **When Wurmple evolves into Cascoon towards the end of the lecture, Cascoon is shown with the spikes protruding from its body which, despite being present in the Sugimori art, were absent during all of Cascoon's previous anime appearances (a picture of Silcoon shown at the end of the lecture also shows it with the standard spikes). *This marks the first time in the anime where all members of the Elite Four of a region debuted during that region's saga. **This episode also marks the second complete group of Elite Four members which have appeared in the anime. The first group, the Kanto group of Generation I and Generation III, debuted over the course of eight years, with Bruno's appearance just before Ash's first League competition and Agatha's debut shortly before the beginning of the Battle Frontier saga. *This one-hour special marks the 13th anniversary of the anime series. *Background music from Pikachu's Vacation, Mewtwo Strikes Back, Pokémon Heroes, Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, The Rise of Darkrai and Giratina and the Sky Warrior is used. *This is the first time Ash's Pikachu isn't used against an Elite Four member. Mistakes *When Magby used Flamethrower, Carnivine was pushed, but the flame was not present for a second. Gallery Team Rocket's presentation DP170 2.jpg Bertha drags Brock away DP170 3.jpg The house is destroyed DP170 4.jpg Team Rocket's diversion failed DP170 5.jpg Staraptor gets hit by his mechanical counterpart DP170 6.jpg Pachirisu shocks Carnivine DP170 7.jpg Bertha is not pleased by the armor "idea" DP170 8.jpg Brock revealed the secret DP170 9.jpg Torterra dodges Iron Head DP170 10.jpg Hippowdon's Fire Fang defeats Torterra }} Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume